


221b - The infinite monkey theorem (2/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [382]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Epic Friendship, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Sherlock is an ass, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock’s fixation with the TMI acronym had been going on for a while now.





	

Sherlock’s fixation with the TMI acronym had been going on for a while now. John had actually become quite adept at deciphering the less weird ones (which is not that many because Sherlock usually came up with only weird ones). 

Lestrade had to be clued in after a couple of days and he took it in stride, like every other craziness that Sherlock brought into his life.

***

It was a rainy Tuesday when Lestrade stormed into Baker Street with a frown on his face and a short man in tow.

“TMI?” Sherlock asked.

“Um...” Lestrade said. 

“Trouble, Mr Inspector?”

“I should've seen this one coming. Also, as you well know, it’s _detective_ inspector.” He turned to John, who merely grinned at him.

Sherlock shrugged. It hadn’t been a likely solution but it had to be tried. He crossed it off his mental list and turned his attention back to the problem at hand. Which was currently dripping on the carpet in the middle of the living room.

“Boring, boring, boring. Your wife wasn’t murdered, she simply left you. Now get out. Lestrade, come back when you have more to offer that that TMI.”

“Um...” Lestrade said. Then three things happened in rapid succession:

Sherlock clarified, “Tragic moronic idiot.” 

John hissed, “Sherlock”

The TMI shut the door with a surprisingly loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's Verity Burns' birthday today. Happy birthday, you wonderful woman!  
> Fitting day to post part two of the infinite monkey theorem. :) 
> 
> The infinite monkey theorem states that a monkey hitting keys at random on a typewriter keyboard for an infinite amount of time will almost surely type a given text, such as the complete works of William Shakespeare. ;)


End file.
